


Teachers (#15 Clay)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers (#15 Clay)

**Author's Note:**

> Written well before we knew the cannon.

Men like Neal Caffrey were made not born. Peter knew this. Neal was too good at his trade; his skills to polished for one so young. Even with natural talent there had to be a teacher.

Peter hunted for that teacher as surely as hunted for Neal lest the unsuspecting clay of another young man get molded into another Neal.

But if Neal was good the teacher was better. Peter couldn’t even get a description until one evening when he found himself looking down at a strange little man who could only be the teacher.

“I thought you’d be taller.”


End file.
